Proving It
by ItsKay2010
Summary: AU: Derek is in the FBI, Spencer is his best friend, he is not in the FBI. What happens when Derek gets jealous of Spencer's new boyfriend? What happens when Derek finds out he is abusive? My Summary sucks sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Derek called his best friend Spencer Reid, he was inviting him to the annual FBI ball, like he did every year since Derek had gotten into the FBI. He looked over the envelope that read "SSA Derek Morgan and guest", Derek had wanted for a while for it to say "Derek and Spencer Morgan" he knew that Spencer didn't see him as much more than his best friend.

"Hello? Derek are you there?" Derek was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a very upset Spencer on the other line.

"Oh yeah sorry Pretty Boy, I was distracted." Morgan said into the phone.

"Don't call me that anymore" Reid mumbled barely audible.

Derek decided to shrug it off "I got my tickets to the FBI ball," he took a deep breath "are you coming again this year?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, as long as I can bring my boyfriend with me" Spencer sounded hopeful.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I've been with him a few months now."

"Yeah sure Spence, I'll drop off the tickets tomorrow." Derek hung up the phone and felt a few tears fall onto his cheeks.

Derek made himself a lame excuse for dinner although he didn't eat very much of it, most of it was fed to Clooney. Derek took a scalding hot shower before throwing on a pair of boxers and lying in bed, his mind flashing back to all the "close-calls" he had had with Spencer. Morgan gave a tiny smile before turning over mumbling to Clooney "he better treat Spence right." He swallowed down a sob and willed himself to sleep.

Derek walked into the office after a fitful night of sleep; he sat at his desk mindlessly going over the paperwork his thoughts were elsewhere. He was remembering the time when he and Spencer and almost kissed. They were sitting in Derek's room getting ready for their senior prom, Derek leaned over to fix Spencer's tie he looked up at the baby soft, pink lips as Spencer's tongue came out to lick them. "Morgan?" He looked up to see Garcia standing in front of him "Is my Caramel Hot Chocolate feeling alright?"

"Baby Girl can we talk about this in your lair" Derek says quiet looking around the bull-pen.

"Um… yeah" Garcia mumbled leading Derek to her lair. "What is this about Derek?" She questioned as soon as the door had shut.

"I don't know why I feel this way but my best friend, Spencer, told me last night that he wants to bring his boyfriend to the FBI ball" Derek looked tears filling his eyes. "I wasn't even aware he had a boyfriend, and the ball is our thing."

Garcia cooed "Spencer that is the guy that you bring every year, right?" Derek nodded in response; all Garcia could do was squeal.

"I told him he could; I don't even know the guy, what if he's some psycho trying to use him to gain access to the FBI?"

"Chocolate Adonis, I doubt that he is, Spencer has no connections to the FBI, and he doesn't know anything." Garcia said trying to be serious; she gave him a hug letting him know everything will be okay.

Derek didn't remember much from the rest of the day; he walked out of the FBI building and headed towards Spencer's apartment. He pulled up to the familiar shabby building and walked up to the third floor, knocking a couple of times with no answer. "Spence it's Derek" He said into the door. When Spencer didn't answer after five minutes Derek walked down to the office and asked them to give Spencer the envelope and went back to his house.

***  
Spencer had woke up in that morning and turned over smiling at the man that held him close. He carefully made his way out of the grasp and walked into the kitchen to make his lover some breakfast. He heard soft footsteps approaching him before Spencer knew it he was on the ground. He wasn't sure what happened but he was positive that John was upset again.

"John what's wrong?" Spencer questioned not bothering to get off the floor.

"Why did you get up Babe? I thought you left me." John said an evil smile playing on his lips.

"I-I wanted to surprise you with breakfast" Reid stuttered he put his arms protectively over his face even though John never left bruises where anyone could see.

"Awe Spencey-Bear you're so cute. But I would have liked it better if you stayed in bed with me" John swung his leg back and kicked Reid in the stomach. All that Spencer could do in that second was swallow down the tears and nod.

The rest of Spencer's day went by without any problems besides the nagging pain in his stomach. Spencer went home late that night. He found a note from Derek taped to his door. He grabbed it off of the door and walks inside. Sitting on the couch he reads the letter:

Pretty Boy,  
I left the tickets down in the office. Let me know if you and your boyfriend need a ride I will come pick you guys up. I'll see you there.

Derek

Spencer lay in his bed, flat on his back as to not cause himself anymore pain. He quickly fell asleep.

Derek was sitting down at the bar staring at Spencer and some guy he assumed to be John, he was a little darker than Spencer and he had dark blonde hair, downing another rum and coke, his mind kept recalling the phone call he and Spence had the day before.

i  
" Hey Spence" Derek answered as he was walking out of the office.  
"Hi Derek I just wanted to say that John and I will meet you there" Spencer said a little timidly.  
"Oh okay, that's fine." Derek was cut off by the sound of the call being cut off.  
/i

Derek noticed Spence hung tightly to John, almost like he was afraid to let go. He took a deep breath, got up from his seat and walked over to Spencer. The darker man's hands began to sweat out of nervousness he wiped his palms on his pants as he was a few feet away "Hey Spence, I didn't see you walk in" Derek said with a smile and he looked over Spencer's boyfriend.

"Oh Hi Derek, we just got here" Spencer lied looking from Derek to John. Spencer gave him a pleading look. "Derek this is John Owen, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you" Derek said as he held his hand out and looked up, Derek's chocolate brown eyes meeting his light blue almost grey eyes.

"Same to you" John said as he shook Derek's hand.

"I'll just leave you two alone then" Derek said as he walked away, he got a creep feeling from him. Derek sat back in his chair and ordered another drink. Morgan kept his eyes on Spencer occasionally glaring at John. Derek knew something wasn't right, he knew something was wrong with Spencer he just couldn't see what it was.

"Hey Der-Bear" Garcia said sitting next to him. "Is everything okay?"

"There's something wrong with Spence but I don't know what it is." Derek says as he downs his fourth drink. "Hey Baby Girl can you do me a favor?" Derek had a hopeful look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Could you look up John Owen later?"

"Who is that?"

"Spencer's boyfriend, there is something wrong about him. I have a bad feeling." Derek's eyes glanced over to his best friend when a slow song started playing, he saw Spence wrapped around Johns arms swaying and moving to the song. Spencer looked up complete adoration in his eyes, while Derek's heart was slowing being ripped out of his chest and stomped on repeatedly. Derek saw them kiss as a tear rolled down his cheek; he wiped it away and walked out to the balcony, a few of his team members calling after him.

Spencer noticed the darker man's outburst but he knew what would happen if he left, if he followed. He laid his head against the taller mans chest closing his eyes and pretends for just a minute that it was Derek holding him. Spencer shooed that thought away when he heard John talking to him "What did you say?" He asked.

"I said what is wrong with your friend" John whispered angrily into Spencer's ear.

"I don't know" Spencer said as he shrugged, hoping that was a good enough answer.

Derek was out on the balcony pacing murmuring to himself "Derek get it together. You've hidden your feelings for so long why break it now." He was glad there was no one else on the balcony; people would question his sanity and possibly his credentials. Once Derek was calm enough he went back in and tried to push Spencer and John out of his mind for now and enjoy the night.

Derek was dancing with JJ, he felt Spence and John nearby he looked around and saw them sitting in a corner the brunette curled into himself and the blond had an angry look on his face. Derek sighed and shook his head getting JJ's attention. "What's wrong?" She asked seeing the worried look on her teammate's face.

Derek nodded in the direction of his best friend. "What does that look like to you JJ?"

"Well, the blond one is obviously upset and blames the brunette. Wait, isn't that your friend? Spencer?"

"Yeah, I haven't talked to him much tonight" Derek shrugged it off "Want another drink?"

"Yeah sure lets go" JJ grabbed Morgan's hand and walked over to the bar she ordered another Comso and Morgan got another rum and coke. JJ wrapped her arm around Morgan and whispered "He's going to be okay"

"I hope so" Morgan whispered as he saw Reid getting dragged out by his boyfriend. Morgan saw the fear in his eyes, he downed his drink and slammed the glass down on the bar causing JJ to jump. "I have to make my move now." He said to no one in particular.

"Go get that white boy!" JJ yelled as Morgan walked out of the building.

Morgan was now sitting in front of Spencer's apartment building thinking about what he should say. He took a deep breath and walked up to Spencer's door knocking on it. He waited and no response. "Shit, he must be staying at John's" Derek mumbled to himself as he walked away and drove himself home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the follows and the reviews! They mean so much to me. I know I forgot on my first chapter but I do not own Criminal Minds or the team. Originally I was going to make this a three chapter story based on three songs but I have gone off of that, now I am just going to go with it. Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. The bold in the chapter are Reid and Morgan's texts. **

Derek had tried all weekend to get a hold of Spencer, to no avail. He was just getting off the elevator when he was a very sparkly Penelope waiting for him. "Come with me." She said she her stilettos clinked across the floor to her lair.

"What's this about?" Derek asked following her.

"I need to show you something about John Owen." Derek felt his heart drop and shatter he knew this guy was no good. "I worked my techie magic and found out that he has prior domestic violence charges." She looked up at Derek "They were pretty bad. Did you want to look over them?" She asked handing him some papers. She knew that she wasn't supposed to print them out but she really didn't care, her friend was hurting.

"Thanks Baby Girl" Derek said his voice devoid of emotion as he took the papers from her hand. He walked out of her lair and to his office looking over the papers that Garcia gave him. "This girl doesn't mess around" He whispered to himself, the file had everything from victim statements to injury reports. Derek heard a knock on his door and he quickly put the file away before JJ walked in.

"What were you doing? You look like you just seen a ghost." She said as she sat in one of his chairs.

"Oh I was uh… looking at something" He said looking down at the ground.

"You had Garcia look up Spencer's boyfriend didn't you"

"Yeah, I knew something wasn't right" Derek pulled out the file for her to look at. JJ instantly covered her mouth in disgust at what he had done.

"You don't think he's doing this to him do you?"

"I'm not sure" Derek shrugged and remembered how they left the ball. "I haven't talked to him since he introduced me to this scumbag."

"I'm sure everything is fine"

"JJ can you tell Hotch I need to take today off there is something I have to do." Derek said getting up and walking out of his office and to his car.

Once in his car he looked over the file once again. Broken wrists. Cracked ribs. Fractured leg. All broken in different places all in different stages of healing. Derek shook his head reading over the report "If it wasn't for the neighbors calling the cops he wouldn't have stopped. He was careful not to leave bruises where anyone would see." Derek read aloud before speeding off to Spencer's apartment. He had to think of a way to get Spencer alone without alerting John.

Derek sat outside of the brunettes building hoping he would come home… alone. Derek glanced down at his watch, 10:15 am, his eyes look up and he sees his best friend walking into the building. Taking a deep breathe he prays that he's alone and follows him inside "Hey Spence" Derek said when Reid was at his door causing him to jump and wince in pain. "Are you okay?" Derek held his arms out in case he fell.

"I'm fine you just startled me." Spencer looked around the hall. "What are you doing here anyways"

"I wanted to spend some time with you, it seems like it's been forever." Derek played off the anger he felt building up inside of him. He helps Spencer with his keys opening up his door and holding the door open for him.

"You really shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"I don't want John getting mad"

"Why would he get mad? I'm your best friend," it hurt Derek to say that. He took a deep breath deciding it was now or never "but I want to show you that I could be more that that. I love you Spencer. More than he ever could."

"I-I… Derek I can't be with you. I'm with John. I love him." Spencer kept his eyes on the floor, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over "Derek, there was a time when I thought I loved you. I have come to terms with the fact that I couldn't have you." The smaller man swallowed down tears and took a deep breath "Derek. I think it's best if you leave. And never talk to me again"

"I can't do that Spence. I can't leave you knowing that I didn't try." Derek wiped his face with the back of his hand and whispered "I promise you I will prove to you I love you more than him."

"Derek please don't do this." Spencer pleaded blinking his eyes a few times fighting back the tears.

"I have to. I need you Pretty Boy." The darker man said walking over to him. "I love everything about you. I have for a while." He paused "It's been since high school. I'm not losing you now."

"Derek. Leave. Now." The brunette spat at him unable to hold his feelings anymore he just wanted to be alone.

"Here take this, hide it; I'll start contacting you on this. Please Spence. I don't want to lose you" Derek said handing him a phone. "It's my personal phone. I don't need it. I have my government issued one." Derek looked up at him sadness in his eyes before turning and walking out to his car.

Derek didn't remember the drive to his house. Or how he got to his room. He looked at his phone and sighed. The only number in the phone he had given Spence was his, saved under 'Marie', she was Spencer's cousin. He also had it set so that auto save was off. Derek felt his phone buzz he looked down to see that it was Spence.

**"Sorry about earlier."**

**"It's okay Spence."**

**"John just gets really jealous."**

**"Let's go out to dinner sometime?"**

**"I don't know. He might get mad."**

**"Spence please? He wont find out."**

**"He works tomorrow night."**

**"Usual place?"**

**"Yeah. 8:00 work?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"See you then."**

**"Yeah."**

Derek couldn't ignore the anger any longer. He walked over to the gym and worked out his anger. Once he was home he tried to think of what he could do for Spence to make him believe what he had to say and he finally came up with an idea.

Derek showed up at 7:50 he was wearing a black shirt with dark wash jeans, he looked around the restaurant when his eyes meet the hazel ones he longed for. Only to find that they had lost that light, they were dark and afraid. Derek licked his lips as the brunette walked closer to him. Derek noticed Spencer had dressed up to meet him, he was wearing black slacks which hugged his bum, and a navy blue button up. Derek bit his lip and waved as Spence came closer.

"Hey." The brunette said timidly before taking his seat.

"Hey" Derek replied holding out a bouquet of Spencer's favorite flowers.

"I-I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course I remembered. I remember just about everything about you. I could never forget" Derek smiled and looked into the hazel eyes staring back at him. "I remember the one time when we were in elementary school and you had a crush on that girl, and you brought her roses and went on and on about how the rose got its name" Derek giggled while Spencer blushed.

"Please don't remind me. I don't know what I was thinking. We were nine" It was the first time in a while that Spencer had smiled.

"Oh remember the time that you were tutoring Des and she sneezed and you lectured her on the proper way to cover her mouth!? The look on her face was priceless."

"Please I tried to block that out of my memory." Spencer gripped his chest as he laughed wincing slightly at the pain. Derek frowned seeing the pain that was the bad thing about being a profiler.

"Pretty Boy do you remember when our mom insisted we share a birthday?" a grin played on Derek's lips.

"You mean my 10th and your 11th birthday?"

"Yes! When they also picked out matching outfits for us"

"You mean those horrid outfits where we looked like walking flags" Spencer said recalling every detail of that day. They wore blue slacks and red, white and blue striped button downs with black suspenders and red bowties.

"I don't know what they were thinking."

"My mom was probably having an episode. I have no idea about your mom." Spencer chuckled.

Derek shook his head the rest of the night was spent reminiscing about the old times; the brunette glanced at his watch biting his lip. "What's wrong?" The older man looked up at him.

"I have to be going." Spencer licked his lips and on impulse crashed his lips to the darker set that has been holding his attention all night. "Thanks Der Bear. For everything." The younger of the two said quickly before running out of the restaurant and going home.

Derek sat there watching him leave before paying the bill. He decided to walk around the park nearby clearing his head. He was sitting on a park bench, at 10:30 at night with his head in his hands, when he heard his phone ringing.

"Morgan." He answered not bothering to look at the caller ID, when he heard Spence on the other line he got into his car and rushed to his apartment.

Spencer quietly walked into his apartment hoping that John hadn't come over yet, he opened his door and saw all the lights were still out he quickly walked into his room to change out of his clothes. Spencer had gotten his pants half way down when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he stiffened up and swallowed loudly "Where were you babe?" John asked his voice like ice.

"I met a friend for dinner," Spencer knew it was better not to lie to him "no big deal." He shrugged.

"Is that why you got all dressed up, for a friend?" The brunette could hear the anger in his voice.

"I-I didn't want to look out of place." Spencer backed away from John, pulling his pants up before tripping over himself.

"Get up you pathetic piece of shit!" John yelled grabbing a fistful of the brunette lock and pulling him up. Spencer yelped in pain before being slammed into the wall a large hand around his throat. "Who did you see?"

"M-My friend Marie." The brunette choked out trying to breath.

"Don't lie to me Spencer." John tightened the grip around Spencer's neck.

"I-I'm not. I promise." A tear fell onto Spencer's cheek. He was thrown onto the ground, biting is lip to keep him self from crying from the pain in his arm. He could tell it was broken, or at least fractured.

"You were with that fucking FBI agent weren't you" John had kicked him in the ribs; Spencer shook his head and curled in on himself, finding the perfect opportunity to hit the speed-dial that would call Derek. "Why don't you fucking say something?" The blonde had harshly grabbed at Spencer's wrist pulling him up, gripping Spencer's wrist tightly, and snapping some of the bones. John forced the smaller man to look at him. "Answer me!" John yelled.

"I-I wasn't" Spencer tried to shake his head, tears falling freely onto his cheeks.

"Awe Spencey, why are you crying?" John teased.

"Yo-you're hurting me"

"You don't know what pain is." Spencer saw John's blue eyes turn grey, he swallowed thinking letting out a sigh of relief when there was a knock on the door.

"Police! We just want to talk to you." The familiar voice rang throughout the apartment.

"This is because you couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut" John said through gritted teeth as he walked towards the door. He put on his best smile and he opened the door to see a dark skinned man standing on the other end of the door.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Good? If I have the next chapter done tonight I will update, if not I will update on Monday. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up my daughter got sick on Friday =(. I will be updating less often, once every few days, at least once a week. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows they mean so much to me. If you have any ideas where this should go PM me. Enjoy Chapter 3.**

Derek was standing on the other end of the door with his hands balled into fists; he could hear John say something to Spencer as the door opened. Derek waved at the blond man when the door opened a smirk playing on his face when he saw the anger written all over the lighter mans face. "Where's Spencer?" The taller man asked when he heard Spencer whimper in pain.

"I was just telling him that I didn't appreciate being lied to." John said before being pushed out of the way.

"Spence are you okay?" Derek questioned kneeling beside a sobbing Spencer, who just shook his head in response. The older man looked over his best friend, his hands hovering over his body afraid that he would hurt him more.

"Awe, big bad FBI agent has a soft spot for the weakling. You know Derek, he isn't good for much. Well now that I think about it, he isn't good at anything." John had said with malice on his voice.

Derek stood up from the smaller man's side and walked up to John, clenching and un-clenching his fists. John and Derek were standing face to face, "just because you can't appreciate what you have doesn't mean no one else will." Derek said through gritted teeth before punching John on the stomach and watching the lighter man fall. Derek wasn't the kind of man that kick people when they were down but this was a whole different situation, he swung his leg back and kicked the figure laying below him in the ribs. "What? Cant take what you dish out?" Derek grabbed John by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall, lifting him a few inches. His face inches from the lighter one that he despised and he whispered, "You tell anyone what I did and I will make your life a living hell." Derek let the man fall to the ground, carefully taking Spencer's hand and guiding him to Derek's car.

"I-I'm so sorry Derek" Spencer finally said not looking at Derek.

"Pretty boy it's not a problem, I'm glad I got there before he did any worse to you."

"I shouldn't have called you. You could lose your badge."

"Spence, you mean more to me than my badge. I would rather have you alive and well. Let's get you to a hospital." Spencer looked up with a shocked look on his face.

"W-we can't."

"Why not? You have broken bones Spence."

"What if he finds me? I can't do anything to keep him away. He is going to be angry" Spencer started breathing fast, his palms sweating, his eyes darting around. "Derek I have to go back."

"No Spencer. I can't let you do that. He would have killed you if I didn't show up." Derek's expression softened when he was the panic in Spencer's eyes. "Pretty boy I will stay with you as much as I can. If I ever have to leave I will have an officer there with you. I promise you he won't get anywhere near you."

"Der, he knows where I live I can't have a police escort for the rest of my life."

"Spence you can stay with me until you find somewhere new to live." Derek didn't want to tell him that he wanted Spencer to stay with him forever, to be his one and only. He knew Spencer would be broken, he was determined to show Spencer he was different. That he deserved to be treated right.

Spencer had spent a few days in the hospital for a couple broken ribs. Right now he was relaxing in his bedroom at Derek's house. The day after Derek had saved him from John, Derek talked to the apartment manager about letting Spence out of his lease given the circumstances. Once he was fully healed Spencer had every intention of finding his own place. There was a light knock on the door; the brunette looked up to see Derek walking in with a tray of food. "Sit up Pretty Boy, I brought you breakfast." Derek said with a smile.

"Derek you didn't have to do all of this for me." The younger man said trying to adjust his position without causing himself too much pain. Once he was comfortable Derek set down the tray and Spencer's eyes widened, sitting on the tray was a stack of pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage and a huge cup of coffee. "You really didn't have to" Spencer said a light pink blush coming over his cheeks.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to." Derek reached his hand up and brushed some of the brunette hair from the smaller mans face. "Besides, I think you deserve a good meal after everything you have been though. If you ever need anything just let me know alright?"

"Thank you, for everything." Spencer said a small smile playing on his lips. "Derek, don't you have work?"

"Not unless we get a case, I was able to bring paperwork home. The next few days are all about getting you better." Derek ruffles Spencer's hair before he walked out of the room.

An hour later Derek went back to Spence's room to bring his dishes into the kitchen, he lightly knocked before walking in, he saw the younger boy in a little bit of pain "Hey did you need your medicine now?" Derek asked, he had lost track of what time Spence was supposed to take his pills. Spencer nodded in response as Derek handed him the pills. "Spence, how about we take a look at that tape?"

"It's not going to hurt much is it Der?"

"Nah, it won't hurt at all. I just have to lift up your shirt a little alright." Derek said lifting the too big shirt up, Spencer was wearing one of Derek's shirts for the simple fact that it didn't hurt as much to get them on and off; he made sure that everything was okay and nothing needed to be changed. "Come down stairs and we can hang out and watch whatever you want."

Spencer looked down a little embarrassed, no one knew about his favorite movie, "Can we watch Lemony Snickets: A Series of Unfortunate Events?" He looked up at Derek a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Really? Do you have that movie?" Derek said with a chuckle. Spencer nodded in response and pointed to his box of DVD's.

The two men sat on the couch a bowl of popcorn in between them, the younger to focused on the movie to realize that the older wasn't paying attention he was starting at the younger taking in all of his perfect features.

"I'm going to take a nap." Spencer said to no one in particular, he was so used to being ignored or not being cared about then he just says what he is doing. The brunette got up and carefully made his way over to his room.

"I have to go run some errands, are you going to be okay?" Derek paused and saw the fear in Spence's eyes. "I'll be quick. If you need anything you can call me." Spencer nodded as Derek pulled his blankets up and smiled at him.

***

He bought Spencer a few bookcases so he could have his books and movies in the living room; he hoped Spence was still asleep so it could be a surprise. Once he was finished putting it together he quietly walked into Spence's room to get the boxes and organized his books and movies just the way he knew Spencer liked.

Spencer woke up and made his way downstairs, he saw Derek sitting on the couch watching the football game and the new bookcases. Spencer's eyes lit up, he sat down next to Derek, "Derek, what is that?" He questioned pointing to the bookcase.

"It's a bookcase Spence."

"Well I know that. I'm a genius, remember? But why?"

"Because I want you to feel like your home, you don't need to live out of boxes while you're here."

Spencer looked down at the ground and whispered, "Why are you so nice to me? I don't deserve it."

"Pretty boy, listen to me. You do deserve this. You deserve the very best. I meant what I said the other day, when I said I love you." Derek said placing a finger under the lighter man's chin and gently moving his head so they were looking into each other's eyes. "I know that you aren't ready for another relationship, I don't even know if you feel the same about me. But I will be waiting and showing you that you deserve only the best."

"Derek, I love you too. I don't know if I will ever be ready, you can't wait around for me." Spencer said as a single tear ran down his face, knowing that John had ruined his chance at happiness.

"I'd wait forever for you Spencer."


	4. Authors Note

I am so sorry guys, I have been really busy between family and in-laws visiting and trying to get the little one in school. I am currently in the middle of writing Chapter 4, I hope its good enough. I will get it up soon. Hopefully when the little one starts school there will be more frequent updates.


End file.
